walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
400 Days/Credits
The following are the credits for the game The Walking Dead: 400 Days. The Walking Dead: 400 Days *Directed by Sean Ainsworth *Written by Sean Ainsworth, Nick Breckon, Mark Darin, Sean Vanaman, Gary Whitta *Story by Sean Ainsworth, Mark Darin, Jake Rodkin, Sean Vanaman, Gary Whitta *Designed by Sean Ainsworth, Mark Darin, Harrison G. Pink *Lead Programmer: Randy Tudor *Art Director: Leif Estes *Lead Animator: Jessica Brezzo *Lead Cinematic Artist: Graham Ross *Lead Environment Artist: Erik Ose *Story Consultant: Gary Whitta *Programming: David T. Potter *Animation: Mike Hollander, Justin Rosenthal-Kambic, Michael Tjosvold, Peter Tsaykel *Cinematic Artists: Vahram Antonian, Airyque Ervin, Javier J. Espinoza, Scott Hammack, Daniel Farjam Herrera, Dennis Lenart, Nick Mastroianni, Jolie Menzel, Martin Montgomery, Eric Parsons, Graham Ross, Ryan Weatherall, Ryann Lynn Weller *Concept Artists: Jesse Maccabe, Gray Rogers, Derek Stratton *Environment Art: Jonathon Banks, Drew Di Domenico, Paul Nelson, Erik Ose *Character Art: Steven Moore, Megan Gritzfeld, Derek Sakai, Jason Findley *Character Lighting: Leif Estes *Technical Art and Effects: Brian Eby, Nora Magyar, Michael Perretta *User Interface: Crystal Rogers, David Reed Monroe, Jake Rodkin *Executive Producers: Dan Connors, Kevin Bruner *Producer: Kirsten Kennedy *Assistant Producers: Bryan Roth, Juan Vaca *Director of Design: Ryan Kaufman *Technical Director: Zacariah Litton *Director of Art: David Bogan *Director of Production Technologies: Jonathan Sgro *Release and Submissions: Manager Matt Tomczek *Director of Production: Services David Felton *Senior Lead Tester: Emmy Bautista *QA Project Lead: Arthur von Nagel *QA Testing: Ben Knoll, Brendin Christolear, Calvin Huang, Jason Pimentel, Kelly Robertson, Matthew Paris, Mike Sherak, Will Wheeler, Helena Norton, Christopher Donnelley, Andrew Schnieder, David Ramirez Ch., Ben Vizcaino, Evan Koepf *Localization Lead: Max Ince *Localization Services: SDI Media, Tony Cheng, Agnes Yoshida *Language Specialists: Vincent Vidal, Nicolas Gurney, Michaela Loose, Beatriz Covarrubias, Alejandro Moreno S. *Product Support: Matthew Pedonti, Evan Koepf *Additional Direction: Mark Darin *Additional Writing: Gary Whitta *Additional Design: Aaron Casillas, Jake Rodkin *Additional Programming: Jason Kim, Tulley Rafferty *Additional Animation: SuperGenius, Alon Helman, Adia Entertainment *Additional Cinematic Artists: Rebekah Gamin, Christopher Rieser, Grady Standard, Jonathan Stauder *Additional Art: Paolo Asuncion, Calvin Huang, John Douglas Joy, Crystal Rogers, Graham Ross, Mark Sheppard, Mike Sherak *Additional Environment Lighting: Leif Estes, Derek Sakai *Additional Technical Art and Effects Support: Matthew Paris, Mike Sherak *Additional Production: Sara Guinness *Additional QA Services: VMC Game Labs *Lead Sound Designer: Lazar Levine *Sound Design: Jack Fusting *Audio Implementation Jack Fusting, Lazar Levine *Additional Voice Recording: Jack Fusting, Lazar Levine *Additional Voice Direction: Jack Fusting, Lazar Levine *Additional Audio Implementation: Nick Mastroianni *Zombie Vocal Direction: Jack Fusting, Lazar Levine, Nick Mastroianni *Zombie Voices: Sean Ainsworth, Mark Barbolak, Susan DeMerit, Nat Dart, James Dzierwa, Javier J. Espinoza, Shaun Finney, Jack Fusting, Rebekah Gamin, Alan Johnson, John Douglas Joy, Ryan Kaufman, Ben Knoll, Andrew Langley, Crystal Rogers, Clarence Lum, Nora Magyar, Nick Mastroianni, Jolie Menzel, Eric Parsons, Graham Ross, Grady Standard, Mary Stark, Jonathan Straw, Chris Waltner, Ryann Lynn Weller, Ryan Wetherall, Will Wheeler Bay Area Sound, Inc *Music: Jared Emerson-Johnson *Voice Producer: Julian Kwasneski *Voice Direction: Jared Emerson-Johnson, Julian Kwasneski *Dialog Recording: Jory K. Prum, Larry Winer, Paul Luke *Dialog Editing: Peter Drescher, Jory K. Prum, Amanda Rose Smith, Julian Kwasneski Publishing *Senior Vice President: Steve Allison *Senior Director of Marketing: Richard Iggo *Senior Marketing and Release Manager: Jonathan Rosales *Senior Public Relations Manager: Job J. Stauffer *Community and PR Specialist: Laura Perusco *Senior Creative Services Manager: Paolo Asuncion *Marketing Media Producer: Shaun Finney *Assistant Video Editor: Mary Stark *Vice President Online: David Fox *Web Producer: Paul Zabierek *Senior Server Engineer: Michael Lindsay *Lead Web Architect: John Gamble *Web Development: Joshua LeBeau, Jesse Wagstaff, Todd Stritter *IT Director: Stan Shambaugh *IT Support: Kelly Robertson *Build & Distribution Engineering: Tim Ingram *Operations: Rhoda Gravador, Kathy McElwee, Sarah Roth, Serena Sinn *Legal: Mark Barbolak Other *Design Contributions: The Telltale Gang *Created with the Telltale Tool: Kevin Bruner, Zacariah Litton, Jonathan Sgro, Chris Bauer, David Brady, Ben Ingram, Tim Ingram, Romain Killian, Alex Montgomery, Guy Somberg, Randy Tudor *Portions Copyright: Firelight Technologies, Jean-Marc Valin *Focus Testers: Alex Dudley, Amber von Nagel, Gregory Schram, Ryan Thompson, Mary Lavilla, Brian Tombo, Scott Sanchez, Sam Haves, Keith Ha, Adam Ramirez, Lydia White, Dan Morris, Susan Kim *Special Appearance: Chris Rebbert *Extra Special Thanks: TS *Special Thanks: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, Charlie Adlard, David Alpert, Sean Mackiewicz, Matt Lenart, Mark Wesley, Melon Mushmouse, Marco Brezzo, Elisa Tudor, Nickolaus Tudor, Justice Tudor, Liberty Tudor, Chrissy Darin, Tia & Jae, Sabrina Cecchini, Amanda Ross-Gomez, Carlos Gomez, Marcus Gomez, Marc Ross, Judith Ross, Owen Sgro, Luke Sgro, Nick Falcon, Kaidan Falcon, Bill Ose, Lorretta Ose, Janet Ose, Sarah Ose, Dae Spering, Ron Fricke, Matthew Willcocks, Ikumi Sato, Andrew Pink, Donna Pink, Amber von Nagel, Yohanna Weller, Rashelle Wilson, Jeff Wilson, Roman Terenzini, xAdam & Mishauno, Ron Watt (AAlgar), Jason Ellis, Steffi Uhr, Tony & Keri, Eleanor Lin, Leah Rosenthal-Kambic, Griffin Rosenthal-Kambic, Ikumi, Alex Dudley, Katie O., Sal Go (Ruthless), Deena Mustin, Peter Canada, Dustin Garza, Jung Won Cho, Cho Co, Anthony Perretta, Dawn Perretta, Faranak Farjam Herrera, Lia Farjam Herrera, David Herrera, Cherie Herrera, Cristina Herrera, Gustavo De Laforé, Hassan Farjamrad, Zahra Farjamrad, Bobby Farjamrad, Sahba Motallebi, Kaela PerLee, Rachel Foster, Michelle Steranko, Mindy Shambaugh, Ethan Shambaugh, To my wife; al, Danielle Bysouth, and You *Telltale Pets: Mighty Pete, Zeus ‑ god of cats, Nugget, Torgo & Cabot, Mr. Bix, Sammy & Willow, Adonis and Aphrodite, Chai & Mocha, Penny & Desmond, Patches, Wiki, Peek‑a‑Boo the Cat, Kensey the Dog, Bofurd, Princess Melody Bell Fluffybottom, Yoshi and Milani, Odo and Lemmy Kilminster, Max the dog, Terra Linda Zabierek Mom, Mia & Brendan Q. Ferguson *"Walk Amongst the Cobras": Dan Sartain (Performer), Licensed courtesy of One Little India Records *"Baltic Sea": Performed by Orphanette, Words; Music; Vocals; Rhythm Guitar by Itch, Alex Chaffon (Lead Guitar / Producer), Buddy Gibbons (Producer), © 2012 *"One Little Sip": Performed by Orphanette, Words; Music; Vocals; Rhythm Guitar by Itch, Alex Chaffon (Lead Guitar / Backing Vocals / Producer), Bass by Dregs, Chris Rebbert (Drums), Buddy Gibbons (Producer), © 2012 External links *Mobygames - primary reference for this article, originally posted by user Sciere Category:Crew Category:Video Game